Future Generation
by emilyemma99
Summary: Ayano married her Senpai, and this is the story of their children: Daitaro and Ayaka. Rated T for future reasons...
1. The Past

**I will be using the students real names.**

 **Yandere-chan: Ayano Aishi**

 **Senpai: Taro Yamada (Or... Taro Aishi.)**

 **Ok, so here's the story:**

 **Ayano and Taro got married, and had two kids: Daitaro and Ayaka. Here is their story.**

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Ayano Aishi, had succeeded. She spent most of her high school life stalking her crush and adoring him from a distance... and killing anyone who tried to take him away from her.

One Friday afternoon, she confessed to a male student name Taro Yamada, admitting her love to him. He accepted her confession, not knowing that seemingly shy, cute girl in front of him was an emotionless psychopath. Ayano was ecstatic, and immediately told taro everything that she had done for him. Killing from students to teachers. The only one she spared was her Taro's little sister.

Grief-stricken and horrified, Taro rushed away, but Ayano grabbed his arm, smiling sweetly as she reminded Taro that he had accepted her confession, and therefor they were destined to be together forever.

Taro resisted, yelling at Ayano and still trying to run away. Ayano refused to let him go. Her smile disappeared, and she warned Taro: "If you tell anyone, or you try to leave me, I wont spare your family this time." With an empty, emotionless smile, she released Taro, watching him stand there in shock.

Taro wasn't an idiot. He knew Ayano wasn't lying. So he agreed to stay with Ayano, for the sake of his family. For his parents and his little sister, he stayed.

Life continued. Taro and Ayano married the second Ayano graduated high school, and a year later they had their first child; a boy named Daitaro Aishi. Daitaro had black hair and bright, light gray eyes. Daitaro was energetic as a child, also creative and adventurous.

Taro was greatly relived that the child hadn't inherited it's mother's personality traits. Ayano was indifferent to the fact, and loved her child greatly, because she though of him as physical proof of the love between the two parents.

A year and a half later, Ayano had a second child. A young girl named Ayaka, who had black hair that she preferred to wear in a side ponytail, but she didn't seem to care about her looks. She had dark eyes and her mother's empty gaze. She was quiet as a child, rarely making noise unless necessary. She was wary and a rather clever child.

Taro was concerned about their daughter, worrying that she would grow up like her mother. He didn't voice his concerns, but did mention the fact that Ayaka was an extremely quiet child, and that he was worried that their daughter might be ill. Ayano assured him that this was normal, and said that she was the same way as a baby. Taro was not comforted.

Daitaro was constantly trying to get a reaction from his sister. He would try to do anything to provoke her, hoping that his sister would scream or cry. Ayaka did none of these things. Daitaro eventually gave up trying to annoy her, and they seemed to have a decent relationship, although it may become awkward at times, due to his sister's anti-social behavior.

Ayaka was indifferent towards her brother from the start, and his constant attempts to annoy didn't even faze her. She did get aggravated at times with childish attitude, but she shrugged it off.

As the children grew older, their relationship grew complicated. Daitaro started to constantly worry about his sister, after seeing her become a loner in middle school. He never understood her, and he believed that she could make friends if she just tried. He sometimes grew annoyed with her, demanding to know what was wrong with her. She would simply gaze at him coldly, and walk away whenever he got mad at her.

Ayaka didn't understand her brother, but as she grew older she noticed that her brother seemed to worry about her. In an effort to assure her brother that she was fine, she started to put on an act, smiling and acting like everyone else. Although this seemed to ease her brothers mind some when it came to her social life, he was still desperate for answers.

When Daitaro was fifteen he confronted his parents for the first time, demanding to know what was up with Ayaka. Ayano explained to him that there was nothing wrong with his sister at all, and that she was just a bit different from everyone else. Daitaro believed them, but vowed watched out for his sister as she grew older.

Ayaka noticed the change in her bother's behavior, as he seemed to spend more time with her. She didn't feel happy or annoyed or any other emotions that would be normal a thirteen year old girl, she only felt a faint bit of curiosity at her brother's behavior.

Their relationship got better, and Daitaro became less concerned at his sister's odd behavior, as he began to get used to it. He accepted the fact that this was just the way his sister was. He grew quite fond of her, and continued to try and understand his sister's strange behavior.

Ayaka was still indifferent towards her brother, but she tried to understand him more, also. They became almost like friends, and Ayaka knew she could depend on her older brother for almost anything.

When Ayaka became fourteen, she had accepted the fact that she was different. Seeing her brother smiling and laughing so easily, only reinforced that idea. Ayaka tried to figure out was missing. She started to become more observant of the world around her. She noticed that smiles were common. Laughter was also common. She even noticed one of her peers crying about her breakup with her boyfriend. She realized that these were the things that people called "emotions".

Ayaka chewed it over, and decided to talk to her brother. Her brother was frightened by the theory that Ayaka had no emotions, but tried not to let it show. They agreed that this was most likely the case. Ayaka was indifferent to the fact, and it didn't bother her.

Daitaro was worried enough to ask his parents, and they remained silent and avoided his questions. Daitaro had his answer. He vowed to watch out for his sister as she grew older.

The first year of high school was easy. Ayaka had perfected the act of pretending to be normal when she was around people. Daitaro spent as much time with her as possible, even though he was one school year above her. His friends used to make fun of him for spending time with his little sister, but it didn't bother Daitaro.

The second year, however, was an entirely different story...

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out. Opinions are much appreciated. :)**

 **...**

 **Daitaro Aishi**

 **Name: Daitaro means "Great First son" in Japanese, and Ayano like this named because it has 'Taro' in it. So therefor, he is named after his father.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: He was born on May 1st. He is one year and six months older than his sister. His age will change throughout the story.**

 **Appearance** **: Black hair that he keeps short. Light gray eyes that look thoughtful and kind at the same time. Tall for his age.**

 **...**

 **Ayaka Aishi**

 **Name: Ayaka means "** **colorful flower" in Japenese, referring to her Mother's name, Ayano, which means "My color". Ayaka is named after her mother due to the similarities between their names.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: She was born on November 1st. she is one year and six months younger than her older brother. Her age will change throughout the story.**

 **Apperance: Black hair that she wears in a side ponytail, and dark, almost black eyes. She has her mother's empty expression most of the time**


	2. First day of school

**Wow! It's only been a few days, and I already got five reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

 **Daitaro POV**

I woke up with a start, and looked over at the nightstand next to my bed. My alarm clock, of course. I got out of bed, and dressed in my school uniform. I pulled on the black shirt and dark pants, the walked out of bedroom, hurrying down the stairs.

Ayaka was already awake, sitting the table and eating breakfast.

"Good morning." I said, still hurrying around to get my school bag.

"You should really try to get up earlier, you know. Your always in a rush." She responded quietly, and I laughed.

"Whatever. Wait- where are mom and dad?" I asked suddenly, looking around. They always said goodbye to us in the morning.

"They left a note." Ayaka said quietly, walking over to me and showing me a small note.

I read the note quickly. Mom and dad had left for another business trip. To America, this time. They wrote that they would be gone for about ten weeks. Ten weeks! I couldn't believe it. I sighed, but set the note down. I didn't want to be late for school.

"Whatever, lets go." I said, hurrying out the door. Ayaka followed.

We hurried to school, just like we do every morning. I started to think about the new school year would be like. It was my last year in high school, and I would be going to community college. Ayaka would be all alone in high school. I was worried about that, even though Ayaka wasn't. She never got worried, scared, or even nervous when it came to school. She got good grades, so she could probably go to any college she wants, unlike me. My grades were slightly below average, and Ayaka was a ingenious when it came to school. She didn't seem to care, though, and that confused me. Pretty much anything Ayaka does confuses me.

As I was lost in thought, I didn't noticed that a boy had just ran into Ayaka.

"Ah!" She gasped in shock, falling down. I was snapped out of my thoughts abruptly, seeing Ayaka looking flustered. I turned my gaze to the boy who ran into her.

He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was looking at Ayaka in concern. I didn't recognize this guy, even though he seemed to be the same age as me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said hurriedly "I wasn't paying attention." He extended his hand to Ayaka. Ayaka... was blushing? No, I must be seeing things.

Ayaka shakily gabbed his hand, and he lifted her up from the ground, looking embarrassed. "My name is Hansuke, by the way." He said, smiling awkwardly.

"U-uh... M-my name is Ayaka..." Ayaka said, staring at him awkwardly, clasping her hands in front of her. What was wrong with her? Did she hit her head?

"W-well, I guess I'll see you around." The guy- Hansuke- said awkwardly, waving goodbye as he hurried in the direction of school. Ayaka stared after him.

"Ayaka? Are you okay?" I asked her in concern. She turned to look at me, and her face was red.

"I-I'm fine..." She whispered, looking away. She's not fine.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully "You might have hit your head." But she wasn't listening to me anymore. She was staring in Hansuke's direction.

Hansuke was still walking, but was joined by a girl, who rushed right up to him. I recognized this girl. Her name was Sakura, and she was in my class this year. She was a nice person, but she could get mad easily. Besides that, she was loyal and considerate.

The thing she was most known for was being one of the prettiest girls in school. She had pink hair that went down to the middle of her back, and she wore a red bow on the rights side of her hair. She had light pink eyes shadow, and bright pink lips. She reminded me of the cherry blossom tree she was named after. I had a crush on her in middle school, but I got over it when I saw how aggressive she could get.

Ayaka was looking at the ground, so I couldn't see her expression. "Who... is that girl...?" I started slightly. Her voice was dark and ominous. Her hands were clenched into fist that hung by her sides.

"Um... her name is Sakura..." I couldn't think of any more to say. Ayaka was really worrying me.

"She's..." Ayaka didn't finish. She just looked up abruptly, and kept walking towards school. I hurriedly followed.

"Ayaka... are you sure your okay? Your acting strange." I said to her in concern. She kept walking without looking at me as she replied.

"Brother, you need to stop worrying." She said in her normal, quiet voice, which reassured me. "I'm fine, just a bit tired today." I wasn't sure I believed her, but I let it go. Ayaka would be fine... she always is.

We kept walking to school, not talking much, until we entered the gates.

"I'll show you where your classes are." I offered as we walked by the gates.

"Okay, thanks." She said in a brighter voice. I sighed. I hated that Ayaka had to put on act when we were at school. But it was necessary. If she didn't pretend to be normal, people would get suspicious, and suspect that there was something wrong with Ayaka. The thought made me angry. There was nothing wrong with Ayaka. She was just... different.

We walked to class, and I showed her where her classroom was. She thanked me, then walked to class. I then made my way to my class room.

"Hey, Daitaro! Where you been?" My friend, Rokuro, asked me running up to me as I sat down. He sat in the desk next to me.

"Walking my little sister to class." I said, shrugging. Rokuro nodded, he probably expected that.

Rokuro has been my friend since grade school, and he was one of the few friends who didn't think I was stupid for spending so much time with my little sister. Rokuro was the oldest of six kids, so he was pretty understanding when it came to siblings. Rokuro was extremely funny, and that was his reputation. He was the class clown and proud of it.

Even though he has been my friends since we were kids, he still didn't know much about Ayaka. He wasn't very observant, or maybe he just wasn't curious. He has know Ayaka before she started putting on an act for her peers, but even back then he didn't see anything wrong with Ayaka. I was grateful for that.

He propped his feet on his desk, then smirked at me.

"You know, next year Ayaka will be alone in this school. Maybe it's time for your sister to get a social life." Rokuro grinned at me, and I laughed. If it had been anyone else, I would have gotten defensive, but I knew Rokuro. He just thought my sister was shy, nothing more.

"Like I haven't already thought of that." I said, with a sigh "Doesn't matter, though. Who needs a social life when you can get into any college you want?" I laughed at him. Rokuro wasn't very clever when it came to school work.

"Pfft! Who needs college when you have a social life? On that note; if you want to get into a college, I suggest you get your books before class starts." He said, laughing. I looked near my feet, and realized I had forgotten my bag. I rushed up to my teacher, and asked to be excused. She nodded, and told me to hurry.

I hurried down the stairs, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Ayaka. She was standing behind the lockers, peering out from behind the wall. She... was watching someone. I walked closer, and saw that she was watching Hansuke! The boy we met this morning.

Hansuke was staring a rectangular piece of paper, frustration on his face. His hazel eyes burned with annoyance, as he glared at the paper. I recognized that paper; it was the paper they gave to the new students, and it was a miniature map of the school. He must be lost.

I walked up behind Ayaka, and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, and her face flickered between different expressions. Fear, shock, anger, annoyance, then settled on her normally blank expression.

"Brother? What are you doing here?!" Her voice sounded angry, and I jumped slightly. I had never heard her speak to me, or anyone, in this way. She watched my expression, then sighed quietly. "Sorry, big brother, you surprised me.

"Ayaka?Are you feeling alright? Your acting strange... and your blushing! Ayaka, whats wrong?" I asked her, panicking. This was odd behavior. Stalking an upperclassman, yelling at me, blushing-!

"Big brother, look at me." I turned my gaze back to her, and she looked normal. Her blush was gone, and so was any emotion on her face. "Stop freaking out. I'm just tired today, I'm fine." She said in her quiet voice, which reassured me, but I was still doubtful.

"Ayaka... are you skipping class?" I asked her, suspicions tinged my voice, causing Ayaka to look slightly defensive.

"Brother, why would I do that? I just came down here to retrieve my homework, but I became sidetracked when I saw Hansuke. I was debating on helping him find his classroom, or returning to my own, right when you showed up. I'm assuming that you will help him?"

Her quiet, emotionless voice reassured greatly, but I still had a nagging feeling that she wasn't telling the true. I pushed the thought aside.

"Oh, that makes sense... Sorry for doubting you, Ayaka." I said, with an apologetic bow of my head. She shrugged dismissively, walked over to her locker to pull out her homework, then walked upstairs with a slight wave of goodbye. I waved, too. Then I turned to Hansuke.

"Need some help, Hansuke-san?" I asked him politely, walking up.

"Yeah, kinda." He said with an embarrassed laugh "I kinda lost my way. I'm supposed to be in class 3-12. Do you know where that might be?" He asked awkwardly, brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm heading there right now, actually." I said "I'll show you the way." I rushed over to my locker, grabbing my book bag, then turned back to Hansuke. "Okay, lets go." I said, laughing slightly. I led the way upstairs, with Hansuke following.

"Uh... your Ayaka's brother, right? I never got your name." He said.

"Oh, yes. My name is Daitaro. Ayaka's my little sister." I said "You new around here?" I quickly changed the subject, as I didn't really like to talk about Ayaka.

"Yeah, I just moved here. You and your sister are the first people I have met so far." He laughed lightly.

Before I could respond, I saw what looked like a flash of black hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head but there was no one there. I shook my head slightly, and kept walking, and we soon reached the classroom. We walked in, and I explained to my teacher that Hansuke was new to the class. She nodded dismissively, hurriedly gesturing for us to take our seats.

When the school day was finally over, I walked outside the school, and waited for Ayaka by the school gates.

She met up with me quickly, and we made our way home. Ayaka didn't do anything out of the ordinary for the rest of the night, so I told myself that she must be fine. I sighed, lying down in my bed. I wonder what tomorrow will be like...

* * *

Reviews are much appretiated! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story,


	3. History reapting

**It's time... for Ayaka's POV!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews! Special thanks to: IzDaSilverWolf, DarkPhoenixSong (guest),Tommy298, Lemonade Sherbet-2015, alicia. brock.129 , Frisk Dreemurr, and Raptora for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Ayaka POV**

I woke up suddenly, and there was a blissful moment of emptiness before yesterdays memories came flooding back to me in a rushing current.

 _I was ran into by an older boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. I looked into his eyes, and I finally understood what it meant to be alive; he showed me what love is. But now..._ someone is trying to take him from me.

I bolted upright in my bed as the fire began to burn through my body. Rage. Anger. Hatred. Just thinking about that disgusting pink hair almost drove me insane. That girl didn't belong here. What was her name again? Sakura? I would have to learn more about her...

I quickly got dressed, then hurried down stairs. I brushed my hair with a comb, and put my hair into a side ponytail, then waited patiently for Brother. I sat down in the living room on the couch today, and just waited. It was quite tedious, but I was used to it. Brother often woke up late.

When my brother finally woke up, he seemed slightly worried. Ugh... not this again. I thought I had convinced him that I was fine yesterday. Oh well, he'll get over it.

"Good morning!" He greeted me, rushing around to get his school bag.

"Morning." I greeted back, standing up and walking out the door, with Daitaro following.

"Hey, Big Brother?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant "You know that girl, Sakura? How long have you know her?"

"Since... well, forever, I guess. She's been in my class since grade school, but we're not that close." Daitaro said, then turned his head to look at me "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason." I said, then added "What's she like?" I wasn't being very subtle, but I was knew at this. There was only one way I knew how to get info, and this was the only way.

"Oh... well, she's normally a nice girl, but she has a split personality. She can get annoyed easily, and when she's annoyed, she can get rather mean." Daitaro said.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said quietly. Know your enemies, they say. And this was only step one.

"Ayaka?" Daitaro asked "Why are you so interested?" He was getting suspicious.

"Well, I just heard some of my classmates talking about her, so I was curious about what she was like." Lying came so easily, which was a surprise. I have never outright lied to anyone before, much less Brother. The only thing I have ever lied about was my personal life, and that was nobody's business but mine.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Daitaro said.

"Honestly, brother, you need to stop worrying." I insisted quietly "I'm _fine._ "

"I know that, Ayaka." Daitaro hurriedly reassured me "You've just been acting a bit different since we met Daitaro." Just his name was making me start to blush, but I quickly cut it out. Now was not the time to be daydreaming about Senpai...

"Okay, whatever." I said, ending the conversation.

We made it to thirty minutes before the bell rang, and I saw Daitaro.

"Uh... I g-got to go, brother." I said as my heart started to speed up.

"Ayaka?! Are you okay?" He asked me in concern. I rolled my eyes, and tried to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, I just have to use the bathroom. I'll be back before class starts, okay?" I said, rushing away.

I followed Hansuke-senpai, and watched him near his locker. Was this love... or obsession? I shrugged. Same thing.

"Hey, Hansuke!" I heard an annoying, high-pitched voice say. The annoying, bright pink hair came into view, and soon Sakura was talking to Hansuke. Rage overwhelmed me, and I took a step forward. My head began to twitch slightly, and I clenched my teeth, trying to control myself. I had to get rid of her! There was only one way...

I would have to kill her.

I will kill her!

A small giggle broke through my lips as I ran away again. I went up to the roof, and was relived that no one was there yet. I sat down on a bench, and tried to get a hold of myself. My head was still twitching slightly, and small, hysterical giggles kept breaking through my lips. I decided to roll with it, and began to laugh frantically, lifting my head to the sky and laughing my head off.

I wonder how I will kill her? I would have to get creative. So many ways to kill, so little time. I chuckled, calming down. I skipped happily down the stairs, putting on the innocent school girl act.

I hurried to my class, and was greatly relived to see that I had not missed class. I had a few minutes until class started.

The teacher finally came in a hurry, carrying a bunch of papers. She set the papers down, and asked what we all wanted to learn. I signed up for chemistry, because I wasn't doing too well in the subject.

After class I was one of the first ones out. I wanted to see Hansuke-senpai.

I hurried up the stairs, and tried to remember what class room Hansuke was in. Suddenly, I caught sight of familair light brown hair. _Hansuke!_ My feet took control, and I was hurriedly walking after him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm. I whipped around, and saw Brother. He was grabbing onto my arm, stopping me in place. I felt an odd sensation of annoyance and even anger. Why was brother stopping me?

"What?" My voice came out harsher than I meant it to, and I quickly back tracked when I saw the look on Daitaro's face. "I mean- what's wrong?" I said lamely. Brother let go of my arm.

"Ayaka, why are you up here? You should be going to lunch..." This was getting annoying.

"Brother, I was on my way there. I was just stopping for a second-"

"Enough of the lies!" Brother's face was furious all the sudden, and I took a step back .I haven't seen him like this since we were kids. "Tell me the truth, Ayaka Aishi! Now!" I looked around, and noticed some people had stopped to stare.

"Brother, your causing a scene." I snapped quietly "We'll talk about this when we get home, okay?" Brother's face flooded with relief, and i realized that he though I was admitting something was wrong.

"Fine... but as soon as school gets out, I expect a full explanation." He then turned and walked away.

So... he knew this whole time? He guessed something was wrong. Interesting... he knew me better than anyone... he can tell when I'm lying, if only to a certain extent. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

On one hand, lying to Brother was tedious and rather a large waste of my time that I could have spent with my Hansuke. On the other hand... Big Brother could be a threat to my happiness with Hansuke! He'll tell someone, he's only human, he'll-!

I shook my head. I reminded myself that Brother had kept my other secrets for years, so this shouldn't be too hard for him. I know he worried about me, maybe he'll even help me get rid of Sakura... I started walking until I made it to the roof. It was lunch time, so there was a lot of people around. I sat down on a bench, and looked at the sky, deep in thought.

"Ayaka Aishi? Pleasure to meet you." I looked up suddenly at the unfamiliar voice. I saw a boy who looked slightly shorter than me, with red hair the reached the tops of his ears. He had dark blue eyes and red-rimmed glasses. He smirked at the suprised look on my face.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up straighter. He grinned wider, and sat next to me on the bench. I instinctively scooted away, and he just chuckled.

"My name is Joho Kurabu. You can just call me Joho-san." He said dismissively. "And I already know everything about you, including your obsession with upperclassman Hansuke." Panic flared in my heart, but I managed not to let it show. "I've been observing how often you stalk him everyday."

"Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped at him. He grinned at me again.

"Nope. I just wanted to give you some Info on the girl he always hangs out with." This sparked my interest. "Her name is Sakura Hana. She has a huge crush on him." Even though I guessed this, anger flared "She is going to confess to him on Friday, which is three days from now."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, suspicion covering my satisfaction at learning more about Sakura.

"I would be glad if something awful happened to Sakura. I think you could be the one to give her what she deserves."

"I lowered my voice. "You... want me to kill her?" I asked him, surprised. I thought most humans though of 'murder' as something bad, even if it's for your loved one.

"Yes." He said causally, unashamed. Well, this guy was as much of a human as I was, which wasn't saying much.

"Whats the catch?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I want you to take panty shots of the girls in this school. The more panty shots you give me, the more info you get back." He said, his smile gone to show that he was serious.

"You pervert." I hissed at him, disgusted. "Your disgusting!"

"Your a psychopath." He countered, then leaned causally against the wall. "We have a deal?" He held out his hand. I glared at him for a long moment, but sighed and grabbed his hand roughly.

"If this is a trick, your dead." I growled in a low voice. Suddenly, I was surprised. I didn't know that my voice could sound like that... it was slightly frightening, but interesting nonetheless.

"Good to know." He said, grinning smugly "Remember: Sakura will confess to your Senpai at the cherry blossom tree on Friday after school." He then walked away, just in time for the bell to ring.

I then walked to my own class, not really listening because I was thinking about this guy, Joho Kurabu. What was his deal? Does he really just want Sakura to suffer? Or maybe that was just a lame cover-up to put heat off the fact that he makes people take panty shots for him. The thought made me sick.

* * *

 **In case you haven't figured it out yet, Joho Kurabu is the son of Info-chan.**

 **'Joho' means information is Japenese, and 'Kurabu' means club. So his name means 'Info Club'.** **I tried _not_ to make him exactly like Info-chan... did I succeed?**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT** **: I'm considering putting the children of other game characters in this fanfic, but I'm not very creative when it comes to making characters.**

 **So, if you want to submit a student, fill out this form:**

 **Name(it has to be Japenese):**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance** **:**

 **Personality:**

 **Parent/Parents(No rivals for parents of this student):**

 **Grade(year 1, 2, or 3?)**

 **Other:**


	4. Death of the first Rival

**Wow, I had no idea I would get so many reviews! Thanks!**

 **NOTE: I am going to be using the submissions whenever I need a random person to fill in the story, so very few submissions will be used in this chapter, but will be used in the future.**

* * *

 **Ayaka POV**

As soon as the school day ended I waited by the gates for Daitaro. I was trying to think of a good lie I could tell him, but my mind was blank.

As I waited, I saw Hansuke walking out of school. He was smiling as he walked out of the building, looking perfect, as usual. His perfect, light brown hair swayed slightly in the breeze, his beautiful bangs going into his eyes. He brushed his hair back with his right hand, using utmost perfection-

I was taken out of my thoughts when I noticed a hand waving in front of my face.

"Ayaka? Hello?" Daitaro. I jumped slightly, surprised at his sudden appearance. I was slightly annoyed, being taken out of my daydreams so suddenly.

"What is it, Big Brother?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look.

"Why were staring at Hansuke-san?" He confronted me. I sighed in annoyance. If I lied, he would know.

"I... have a crush on him..." I grumbled reluctantly. Although, I wouldn't call it a crush. I would call it true love, love at first sight, a romantic journey of two souls-

Daitaro interrupted my daydream again.

"H-huh!? What? Ayaka, why didn't you tell me before?! I thought there was something wrong with you!" Daitaro said, laughing slightly in relief. I stared at him warily, confused by his sudden change of behavior.

"There _is_ something wrong with me." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, walking out of school. Daitaro followed.

"No, there's not. This is normal. You are perfectly fine." He said, slightly confused. I sighed. Let him believe what he wants to believe. At least he's not worrying anymore.

"Ok, you have to swear that you wont tell anyone." I said, turning my head to look at him. He seemed slightly surprised.

"Of course, Ayaka! I swear." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, but let out a small sigh of relief. Now my brother wont get in my way...

Now, whats next?

Daitaro is no longer suspicious, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. My next challenge is Sakura. I would have to get rid of her using any means necessary. After that, only time will tell. First, I have to focus on getting rid of Sakura.

As soon as I got home, I went to my room, and texted Joho Kurabu.

 _What info do you have on Sakura?_

* * *

 **Daitaro POV**

When Ayaka admitted that it was just a crush, I was greatly relived. I had a small feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth... but I pushed that feeling away and just appreciated the fact that Ayaka was alright.

As soon as we got home, Ayaka went into her room. This was normal for her, so I wasn't concerned. I went into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling out my phone and going on the schools social media website.

Nothing but gossip, as usual. Mostly mindless comments about who's dating who, and a bunch of other stuff that no one really thinks twice about.

Not particularly interested, I went into my bedroom.

My bedroom was right next door to Ayaka's room, so I could hear her if she spoke. I did my best not to eavesdrop, which was pretty easy since Ayaka doesn't really use her phone.

But today, I heard... laughter? A few small giggles, but then the laughing stopped. A strange, ominous feeling hung over me, for reasons I know not. Ayaka was laughing, so what? This was good, right? She was happy, for once. Maybe she is getting all of her emotions back. The idea seemed too far fetched for me to seriously consider.

I spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out in my room, reading manga and using my phone every now and then. Soon, I looked over at my window and noticed that it had gotten dark outside. Setting down my book, I then turned off all the lights and went to sleep.

...

The next morning, I got out of bed and began getting ready for school. As I left my bedroom, I walked downstairs and looked for Ayaka. She... wasn't here.

Confusion washed over me, but I began to look for her. I found her in the kitchen, looking into one of the drawers.

"Ayaka?" I asked, and she jumped. She turned around to look at me, holding her hands behind her back.

"Brother, your up early." She said, and even though her voice was quiet, her eyes showed her discomfort.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, then sighed with realization "Ayaka, you don't need to worry! I promise I wont tell anyone that you like Hansuke-san." I told her. She seemed surprised for a second, then gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Brother." She said shortly.

"So, are you ready to go to school?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Uh, I have to do something real quick, you stay here." She said, then hurried away, her hands still behind her back as she walked past me into the living room.

I shrugged and grabbed my bag and jacket off the coat rack. I went into the living room, and saw Ayaka putting something into her school bag, then closing it swiftly. I decided not to be nosy.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded, slinging the bag over her arm.

"Let's go." She agreed. We headed to school.

As soon as we got there, Ayaka walked away without saying goodbye. Although this seemed rather strange, I refuse to question it. Suspicion is pointless, Ayaka already told me her secret... right?

I walked into the building, and began to put my stuff away, gathering my books and pencils for class.

I made my way upstairs and walked two girls, Gin Masuta and Kyouko Masuta. Two sisters who were both rather hostile if you didn't know them, but overall nice girls.

I sat down in class and listened to the teacher lecture. After about an hour, an announcement came on.

 _All students remain in classrooms. There has been a murder at school._ Everybody, including me, gasped with fright. A few kids even shriek. One kid fainted.

 _I repeat, remain in your classrooms. A teacher had discovered a body of a teenage girl on rooftop. The police are on there way._

Everyone was panicking, but the teacher demanded that we stayed calm.

Suddenly, the announcers voice echoed in my ears... _teenage girl_... _rooftop_...

No... please, no... I thought as horror rushed over me. It couldn't be Ayaka, could it? She had been acting strange, claiming that her behavior was due to a crush... how could I have been so stupid?! Ayaka does'nt have a crush!

Someone must have been threatening her, and Ayaka was too scared to say anything. Someone... killed her, I know it! I didn't realize I had started to hyperventilate, until Rokuro slapped me.

" Hey! Listen to me! Ayaka's fine! It's not her." He yelled at me. What does he know?! He doesn't know Ayaka like I do. I shoved him away, and rushed towards the door. A few kids grabbed onto my arms and tried to stop me, but I shoved them away. The teacher started to yell at me, but I ignored her, yanking the door open.

I began to run, racing up the stairs with my heart pounding in my chest, all the while hoping my ideas weren't true.

Suddenly, a force slammed into me, and we both tumbled to the bottom of the stairs.

Lifting my head, the first the I noticed... were her eyes.

Dark and empty, staring back at me.

"A...Ayaka...?" I whispered in shock, but I didn't notice her clothes.

She was covered in blood.

"Ayaka!" I yelled. "What happened to you?!" I stood up quickly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up,too. She yanked her arm away angrily.

"Get away from me." She growled at me. I took a step back.

Her head was twitching, and her pupils were very small. Her right hand was clutching a knife that was soaked with blood.

"Ayaka... no. Please, Ayaka, tell me what happened." I begged her, my voice cracking. She sighed, glaring at me.

"I did what had to be done. You'll keep my secret, right, Big Brother?" She giggled "You promised, remember, Big Brother?" She then hurried away out of the school.

My head was spinning... my thoughts became fuzzy as the world slowly became black...

* * *

 **Ayaka POV**

 **Earlier that day...**

I pulled out my pink notepad and began writing, asking Sakura to meet me on the rooftop at 8:30. I taped it neatly onto the front of her locker, then grabbed my schoolbag, hurrying onto the roof to wait.

I sat on a bench, opening my bag. I pulled out the kitchen knife that Daitaro hand almost caught me with this morning. It glinted slightly in the sunshine. I am ready.

I waited patiently, and soon Sakura came onto the roof, clutching the note and looking around until she spotted me. She walked towards me.

She started talking, "Hey, did you-"

It was easier than I thought it would be. All I had to do was slash her neck. She fell to the ground, but not before her blood splattered all over me, ruining my uniform.

My head began to twitch suddenly, and my vision darkened, causing shadows to move around. I giggled once hysterically. Suddenly, I heard someone coming upstairs.

I hid behind a wall, and a teacher came upstairs, probably hearing my laugh and coming to investigate. She saw the body, and rushed over to it, calling 911.

I sneaked past her, running downstairs. I'll wash this blood off and go to class, like it never-

I slammed into someone, sending us both tumbling.

I looked up as we hit the floor, seeing Daitaro. Damn it!

"A...Ayaka...?" He whispered in shock, not noticing my clothes are sudden insanity. I remained silent.

"Ayaka?!" He noticed "What happened to you?!" He jumped up, grabbing my wrist and yanking me up with him. I shoved him away angrily, pulling my arm back. I don't have time for this!

"Get away from me." I growled.

He took a step back, realizing the truth. His face paled, and he slowly shook his head.

"Ayaka...no. Please, Ayaka, tell me what happened." He begged me. I sighed and decided to take pity on him.

"I did what had to be done." I said sternly, then smiled sweetly.

"You'll keep my secret, right, Big Brother?" I giggled, using his promise against him. "You promised, remember, Big Brother?" I then raced past him, heading to the girls locker room. I heard a thud, and sighed. He must have fainted.

I de-clothed, then washed off all the blood. I put on my gym uniform.

I looked in the mirror, I looked anything but normal. For some reason, this was funny to me. I started laughing, harder and harder untill I was cackling as loud as I could.

After I was done laughing, I seemed to calm down.

Suddenly... what I just did... what did I just do?!

"Brother..." I whispered in horror. What must he think? Will he tell the police? Guilt washed over me. I was unnecessarily harsh to Daitaro... I shrugged. It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll get over it.

Laughing quietly as I celebrated the death of my latest rival, I hurried back to class.

* * *

 **I know I didnt use many submission, but I should use them later in the story! Thanks again to everyone who is reading this! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Promise

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**

* * *

 **Daitaro POV**

"Daitaro? C'mon, man, you have to wake up!" I heard a voice tell me. Someone grabbed my shoulder and shook my gently, urging me to wake up.

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned as the back of my head was engulfed in throbbing pain. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes against the bright light. I looked around, lifting my head slightly and examining my surroundings with a confused expression.

I was in the nurses office, lying on one of the beds. I looked over to the side of my bed and saw Kenta Himura, a guy who is in the same class as me. Next to him was an underclassman named Youta Shimizu, who is in the same class as Ayaka... Ayaka. The memories flooded back in a rushing current, catching me off guard.

I groaned again, my head falling back onto the table with an audible _thunk_ against the thin pillow that failed to offer any support my head.

"You okay, Aishi-senpai?" Youta asked me, his cyan eyes bright with concern, sadness tinging his tone. This was odd behavior for Youta, as he was usually as perky as can be.

"I'll get the nurse, your head is probably killing you." He said before I could respond, hurrying out of the room in a rush.

I stared at the roof in desperation as all the memories came flooding back to me. I covered my face with my hands and sighed angrily. No... this can't be happening...

"Hey, Daitaro-san," I looked over to Kenta as he spoke, surprising me "Ayaka is alright. I was the one sent here to tell you that." I didn't respond, but sat up, rubbing my sore head with the palm of my hand.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounded rough and scratchy, so I cleared my throat before repeating the question.

He looked at me sadly, "Your friend, Rokuro, followed you as you ran out of the classroom to find Ayaka. He lost you, cause you were running pretty fast. When he found you, you were on the floor, unconscious..." He shuffled slightly "Ayaka came back to our classroom, she said she was using the restroom during the murder. Poor girl seemed frightened out of her mind." He paused slightly before continuing.

"The police assume that the death of Sakura-" I jumped out the bed in shock, ignoring the stabbing pain in my head as my body jerked away form it's former position.

"Sakura?!" I yelled in horror, a horrible realization forming in my already sore head. Kenta jumped slightly at my sudden outburst, then he looked at me sadly.

"Yeah... they found her body on the roof. The police say that she committed suicide." I stared at Kenta, and when I spoke, my voice was calm.

"Where's Ayaka?" I asked him. He looked slightly confused by the off-topic question.

"She's with the other students, everyone is getting ready to go home. School is being let out early, due to the...suicide..." Kenta said in deep sadness.

"I'n sorry, I have to go." I said abruptly "Tell Youta-kun that I left to go home. Thank you both for helping." I bowed slightly then left, leaving a surprised Kenta behind me.

...

When I made to the school gates, Ayaka wasn't there. She probably didn't want to talk to me. Whether she was nervous or just didn't want to wait for me, I couldn't tell. I sighed, and started walking home.

I stared at the sakura trees as I walked down the gently sloping sidewalk. They were blooming this time of year, pink petals making a carpet across the ground, like a layer of pink snow that brightened up the whole town. Each blossom fell, one by one.

Everyone says that the blossom could brighten up anyone's day, no matter how sad they were... but the bright pink colors only saddened me more. They reminded me painfully of Sakura-san. And, somehow, they proved that life continued on, even though one of my classmates had been killed... by my own little sister... My own little sister, who I never thought could kill...

I suddenly crouched down, and picked up a fallen branch of the tree. The blossoms were still attached to it, making it looked like a small tree all by its own. It had been discarded by the real tree, but it was still blooming with life. I gently set the flower into my bag and headed home without stopping.

...

As soon as I entered the house, I filled a small, clear glass vase with water, setting the branch into it to keep the pink blossoms from wilting. I would bring it to school tomorrow and put it on Sakura's desk, as a way of apologizing... pretty pathetic, huh? Too little, too late...

I walked over to Ayaka's door. I had to end this, right now.

I knocked once. No answer.

"Ayaka." I whispered gently "Open the door, please. I have to talk to you." The door slowly opened, and Ayaka stared at me blankly, looking perfectly normal besides her empty expression.

She stepped out of her room. "Do you hate me?" She didn't say it accusingly or anything, more of a straight forward question. "I know you don't understand, but I did what had to be done."

Anger filled me suddenly, causing my blood to boil and my voice to raise. "What are you talking about? You killed her, didn't you?!" I yelled.

She gazed at me coldly, just like she did when we were kids. "Yes. You should be happy, I didn't have to torture her or anything-"

"Ayaka! What is _wrong_ with you?!" I yelled at her. "Who-who are you!? Ayaka wouldn't kill anyone! S-she-Why- why-..." I gasped for air, started to go hysterical.

"Brother..." her expression changed, and she looked at me sadly "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice... s-she deserved it!" Ayaka looked angry slightly, but composed herself and put on the blank expression again. I calmed down. "You have to believe me, brother, she deserved what she got." Ayaka glared at me with her blank eyes.

"Ayaka... what did she do to deserve _this_?" I asked calmly, struggling to control my anger.

"She tried to steal Hansuke from me. We fought for his love, and _I won!_ " Ayaka snapped at me.

"This was all about Hansuke?!" I yelled, my anger rekindling.

"You should understand better than anyone!" She snapped at me "I've never felt emotions before he showed up... _never_... can you imagine how that felt? You could at least _try_ to understand!"

I stared at her, as her words slowly clicked into place. She was so desperate for Hansuke's love... that she would kill anyone who stood in her way, by any means necessary... I sighed.

"We can't change the past." I mumbled "Let's just move on. Ayaka-" I raised my voice slightly to show that I was serious about this. "You must promise to never kill anyone ever again. Promise me!" Ayaka's eyes widened slightly, a confused expression on her face, before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I can't-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"There are other ways." I said, my voice beginning to sound slightly desperate "You could matchmake all the girls who like Hansuke with someone else, you could befriend them and convince them to not like him anymore, you could even expel them! Just, please... don't kill anyone anymore."

Shes sighed quietly. "Ok... I promise, Big Brother." She said, sounding slightly annoyed and slightly sad "Are you still mad?"

"No, not anymore." I said, sighing in relief. I believe Ayaka wasn't lying this time.

"Good." She turned around to go into her room, but I stopped her before she could leave.

"Ayaka... what if the police...?" I asked, sounding very concerned. She smiled lightly, surprising me.

"Don't worry, I clean up all the evidence!" She said perkily, annoying me greatly, "Although, sadly, I couldn't dispose of Sakura's body before the police came-" She gave an annoyed sigh "But, I managed to destroy the bloody clothes and the murder weapon, so there's no need to worry."

I turned around. I can't believe that she would say that! "Goodnight, Ayaka." I said curtly, walking into my own room.

* * *

 **Ayaka POV**

"Goodnight." I replied to Hansuke as he walked into his room. Relief washed over me. He might be a bit annoyed, but at least he isn't mad at me anymore. The last thing I need was Daitaro constantly angry with me.

I walked into my room, and pulled out a red marker from a drawer in my desk. I walked over to the cork board on my wall, which had a few pictures of Hansuke-senpai around the edges, and a picture of Sakura in the middle. I pressed the red marker to the picture, creating an X across the picture, signalling Sakura's elimination.

I giggled slightly, but swiftly covered my mouth with my hand. Wouldn't want brother to hear me as I celebrated the death of my first rival.

My phone buzzed as it lied on me bed, indicating an incoming text message. I walked over to it, picked it up and checked the text messages, but was surprised to see that Joho-san had texted me:

 **I heard about the death of Sakura. Wonderful job, but there is still someone who is after your Senpai.**

I stared at the screen, re-reading the words over and over again. No... I just promised brother that I wouldn't kill anymore! Brimming with frustration and rage, I sighed, and began texting:

 **Who is it?**

 **Her name is Koku Tai . She is in Hansuke's class, and is the leader of the martial arts club. Thats all the info you are going to get until you get me more panty shots.** I glared at the screen, disgusted by his perverted nature.

 **Your disgusting.**

 **You killed a person today, your not a one to judge.** I growled in annoyance, shutting off my phone and setting it on the nightstand beside my bed.

As I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I tried to formulate a plan to get rid of Koku Tai **.** I promised my brother that I wouldn't kill anyone... I sighed. He would understand if I was left with no other options... right? I had meant to keep that promise, because I foolishly hoped that no one else would try to steal my Senpai...

I have to try, I decided. If I at least tried to eliminate my rival peacefully, maybe brother will be a bit more understanding if I was was left with no other options. I nodded to my self, as I quickly began to brainstorm.

I could expel her, but that would require a lot of time and effort that I don't have at the moment. I don't even know what day she is going to confess to my Hansuke-senpai!

I could poison her, make it look like an accident, but brother might be suspicious. If I was left with no other options, this would work.

I could match make her, find another guy who could make her forget about Hansuke, but I'm not very good with romance- suddenly, I had an idea.

I walked over to the drawer near the door of my room, opening it and taking out some old manga novels. I searched through the stack, until I found one about romance.

I opened up to the first page, and began reading.

* * *

 **In case your wondering, the manga she is currently reading is called 'Girls of Wilds'. Anyone can read it online at Webtoon.**

 **Thanks again for all the great reviews! They really mean a lot! :D**


	6. Let the Matchmaking Begin!

**I've been getting a few reviews that say I've mixed up Daitaro and Hansuke's names a few times, but I couldn't find any mistakes. If you could please give me an example of a time I messed up in the reviews, it would be a huge help. :D**

* * *

 **Daitaro POV**

I got up early that day, so I had to wait for Ayaka. Besides that, everything was the same... which, for some reason, upset me. It was as if Ayaka hadn't killed someone yesterday... that reminded me.

Just before we left the house, I grabbed the flower I had gotten earlier. The blossoms were still alive, a bright pink that was pleasing to the eye. I gently picked up the vase, then followed Ayaka out. She gave me a questioning look when she saw the vase, as she raised one eyebrow, but she didn't voice her question, so I didn't answer.

As we walked to school, I saw Hansuke-san walking. He looked sad, and I could see why. His friend had just been killed... I felt a pang of grief. I wasn't sure why, Sakura and I weren't very close, but just the fact that my sister was the one to end her life was haunting me.

Ayaka was smiling, seeming oddly cheerful as she watched Hansuke. I clenched me teeth as I got frustrated, but I reminded myself of her promise. She wouldn't lie to me, I reminded myself.

As soon as we entered the school, Ayaka walked off. I stared after her in confusion, feeling concerned. What if someone found out Ayaka was the murderer...?

I walked into the school, and saw the martial arts kids in the lunch room, talking excitedly. I recognized Valix Masuta, Kyouko Masuta (who was Valix's sister), and Sayuri Aiko.

They were all talking with a girl who had just transferred here. Her name is Koku Tai. She has long, sky blue hair that goes to her elbows, and dark blue eyes. She was the president of the martial arts club, and a third degree black belt.

Koku was in my class, so I knew a bit about her. She seems like a nice girl, but can get competitive.

I checked the clock on the wall, then hurried to class.

As soon as I got there, I noticed Sakura's desk. There were a lot of different colored flowers, a a few notes. A boy named Sebastian France was standing near her desk, his eyes furious and teary at the same time. Sebastian France was an exchanged student from America, and he was a first year student. Everyone knew he had a crush on Sakura, so I felt very bad for him.

Holding my flowers close to me, I walked over to the desk. There was only a small spot available, but I managed to put my flowers on her desk. Her desk was now covered in a bunch of flowers of her admirers and friends. I was neither, but... I felt my eyes start to sting, so I clenched them shut tightly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I opened my eyes, looking over to a girl with pale skin, wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. her name is Kaori Taiso, a very nice girl who is like a friend to me.

"Hey, Daitaro-kun," She said in a soft voice "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly "It's just... a shame..." I mumbled. She nodded in understanding, when the bell suddenly rang. We all sat down as the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

 **Ayaka POV**

Daitaro brought flowers to school today. I felt frustrated. When was he going to get over that stupid girl?! It's not like she meant anything to him. She was just some random, stupid girl who got in my way.

I followed Hansuke, just like every morning. He seemed sad today, and all I wanted to do was run up to him, tell him that every thing would be okay... but, of course, I couldn't do that, yet. There was still someone in my way.

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" I heard an annoying voice calling my childhood nickname. With an annoyed sigh, I turned around, spotting Kimidori Hekishoku, a girl with a bob cut of green hair and two different shades of green eyes. She loved to asked questions, and was the kind of girl who wanted to be friends with everyone. She was, needless to say, annoying.

"What is it, Kimdori?" I asked her. She smiled at me, playing with her emerald green heart locket.

"I was wondering; if your brother fell in love with someone, would you be happy, or jealous?" I put the palm of my hand to my forehead as I sighed in annoyance.

"What does it matter?" I snapped. She just grinned at me annoyingly.

"I saw Daitaro-Senapi talking to Kaori-Senpai!" She giggled. This sparked a slight interest in me.

"So what?" I asked her "What were they talking about?"

"No idea! Got to go!" She said, then hurried away. I stared after her in annoyance, but headed to class.

On my way, I saw a bunch of kids wearing headbands talking to a girl with long blue hair. I didn't recognize her... I took a picture of her and sent it to Joho-san.

 **Koku Tai**

 **Club: Martial arts**

 **Personality: Heroic**

 **Crush: Hansuke**

I glared at the info Joho-san provided me. So, this is my newest rival? A 'hero'? She thinks she can stop me? I felt humor and rage mix together. I want to kill his girl, slowly, painfully- I mentally slapped myself, reminding myself of the promise I told my brother. I can't kill this girl.

Reminding myself of the manga, I made a plan. The first step to matchmaking someone is to tell the boy you want to matchmake the girl with positive things about the girl.

But, first, I have to find the perfect guy. I grudgingly admitted to myself that the easiest way to do this would be to get the info from Joho-san. Guess panty shots are necessary...

It was harder than I thought it would be. First, I had to pick someone to a panty shot of. I decided on the martial arts kids.

I crouched down, and made my way towards them. I decided to take a picture of Valix's pantys first. I crouched under her, and pulled out my camera, aiming up-

"That's disgusting! Stop it, you creep!" Dang it! She noticed me! I took a quick picture, then had to doge Valix's kick. I jumped up, then ran away.

I went into the bathroom when I was sure no one was following me. First, I checked my profile that Joho sent me. which told me what my reputation was in school.

 ** _-20 reputation penalty_ ** My profile said. I gritted my teeth angrily. All I wanted was info on Koku!

I sent the picture to Joho-san.

 **Excellent! Now I have picture of Valix's panties! I owe you a favor for this one!**

 **You sure do. Now, tell me who Koku has a crush on besides my Hansuke.**

 **A boy in the third year class named Niji Hasai.**

 **Good to know.**

I shut my phone off, then decided to apologize to Valix, in an attempt to retore my reputation.

I walked back to the group of students. Valix glared at me.

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier." I said formally, bowing my head. Valix's expression slowly loosened up.

"It's fine." She muttered dismissively. I walked away, and check my reputation.

 ** _+10 reputation bonus._** Well, I got half my reputation back. Better than nothing. Shutting my phone off, I went to class.

...

After class, I went to find Niji Hasai to start part one of my plan. I found him on the roof, eating a sushi roll out of his bento box.

"Hi, Hasai-Senapi." I said, being very polite. He looked up and smiled at me. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Ayaka-chan. Do you need something?" He asked me nicely. I pretended to be shy.

"Well, have you heard about Koku? She's amazing, isn't she?" The words were hard to get out, and I almost choked.

He looked mildly surprised "Uh, yeah. She is." He said, blushing slightly. _Keep going,_ I told myself, _it's working!_

"Yeah! She is by far the nicest girl in the school! I heard she helped an exchanged student find her class." I said, smiling sweetly as the lies came naturally.

"Wow, that was very nice of her, but... Ayaka-chan, did you just come here to talk about Koku-san?" He asked me. He's on to me.

"Just wanted to tell you." I said, playing shy again. "Bye!" I hurried away. Step one, complete!

...

After school, I walked home with Brother, like always. He seemed less sad, and I was very glad. He finally got over that stupid girl.

"Brother, I found a way to get rid of girls without killing them." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I guess I just wanted Brother to not worry about anything.

"Oh, that's good." He said, slightly surprised, but glad nonetheless.

"Koku Tai is her name. She is in the martial arts club." It seemed like I couldn't stop talking. A part of me wanted to tell Brother everything, as ridiculous as that sounds.

"I heard of her. You promised not to kill her, and I believe you." He said, smiling. I opened my mouth to talk again, but manged to shut myself up. We walked the rest of the way home in peaceful silence.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs! I really needed them in this chapter!**

 **-Emily**


End file.
